RECONCILE
by bloodmacabre
Summary: Killua met Gon after his journey ended. (better read the note first).


_Hi readers! This is my first Hunter x Hunter fic ever! And it's GonKillu pairing because there's not enough GonKillu out there! Fuck!_

_Okay maybe I'm too excited, hah._

_**Warning! **So the truth is, I never read HxH-I watched the 1999 anime but not 2011's so I'm not sure about the chronology. And to think that I have to read all of those manga chapters...well. Sorry for not trying hard enough, I hope this story is still understandable! I did read several chapters before wrote this down however my memory is probably not good enough so there must be a miss somewhere, hmm...  
_

_Mm, this is a fiction so you may find Gon and Killua's action is a bit out of character here, sorry if you're not okay with that!_

_Well, enough of that and start reading you!  
_

_I hope you enjoy my story as I enjoy writing it!_

**_I do not own Hunter x Hunter and I don't make any profit from this._**

* * *

**RECONCILE  
**

_**A Hunter x Hunter FanFiction. Mature, GonKillu**_

_**English is not my first language and this is Self-Edited. I also have to remind you that I haven't fully read HxH so the chronology might be a bit messed up.  
**_

* * *

"Remember when we met at Hunter Exam and you being so cool with your personality caught my interest and I decided to greet you and we introduced each other?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then, then you and I made it into the second exam where you cook so professionally bringing up those seafood dishes! Except unfortunately the examiner didn't like it and it wasn't the type of food she wanted so you failed!"

"Totally."

"After that…eh, what came after that? Oh right! When we played against the chairman, Netero! It was really hard to get the ball and even you gave up in the middle! But you know what, I succeeded at getting that old-man to use both his legs and hands! So it's okay!"

"Yeah, good…"

"And, and… Uh, what was the third exam again?"

"It's the maze underground."

"Oh! That's the fun part! I like watching you beat that criminal, got his heart out like it was nothing! And it was fun to see Leorio fought too. And I'm glad we could finish the maze together!"

"Yeah, glad…"

"And it's time for final exam… A lot of things happened at that time and I was mad when I knew you broke down. I broke Illumi's hand, you know. And it was relieving when I got you back."

"…yeah."

"Then came the Sky Arena. It was intense. We met with various opponents and I injured my arm. And you kicked it! But oh well, it was fine. And I got my chance to fight with Hisoka. He's one scary person and he's stronger! Even after I could use Nen, it was still difficult to take him down and I lose…"

"…"

"And it was fun when we arrived at my home in Whale Island. We did lots of fun things together and there we promised to stay together until the end while you search for what you want to do. I guess you've found it now, huh?"

"…I guess…"

"...we found the tape that my dad—that Ging had. Mito-san handed it to me and I—we opened it, found many facts about my father. And then we knew about this game, Greed Island. So hard searching for this game, even with help from your brother, Milluki. Finally we got from the auction and experienced the game, played together, practiced Nen together; that dodge ball game, it was amazing, we even fought alongside with Hisoka. Your hands hurt in this one, but I needed you and you didn't mind. In the end, we got that game."

"Mm-hmm."

"I don't really remember what happened next, but I do remember about us met with Kaito. I…got out of control, I guess? And I blacked out. I woke up in the bedroom with you. There's no sign of Kaito after we met that cat-kid—the name's Pitou, right?"

"…un."

"And I lost my Nen too. You tried so hard protecting me that time when I was with Palm. She's kind you know, you just don't want to admit it. Anyways, we met several more Chimeras on the way back to search for Kaito's cure. I wanted to find Pitou. That cat's the one behind Kaito's misery. And we all wanted to defeat the Chimera King."

"Yes."

"I found Pitou. And that girl who fainted."

"Yeah."

"…I lost it. And in the forest too, I was so angry I couldn't help it. I wanted revenge."

"I know."

"You found me. But I already done it. You tried to help, you tried to stop me but you couldn't. Or more precisely, I didn't want to. I blamed myself for Kaito. But I realized I'd done something terrible with my own power. And out of nowhere, Pitou took my arm. His zombie-mode was scary, ha."

"…yeah, scary."

"I killed Pitou."

"…"

"It was so explosive and I couldn't make out what happened next. Or rather…I didn't want to know. It was fine as long as I could avenge Kaito. So I relaxed my body and I thought—I seriously thought I was going to die."

"…almost."

"…yeah. I didn't know how but I woke up. I ran off to Ging and found Leorio. After much talk and finally knew that Alluka was the one who saved me, we went separately. You with Alluka, and me with my dad."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Killua."

"…"

"Killua."

"…"

"Killua Zoldyck."

"…what."

"You haven't said anything since I spoke."

"I have. I responded."

"It's a bit short for you. You usually would comment on how stupid I am."

"…you are."

Killua exhales painfully.

_(Just one hour ago it was only him with Alluka, sleeping soundly on their bed in the train, they were about to finish their trip and was going back to Kukuru Mountain, met up with their family, dropped Alluka home (things inside his household are already going back in control…sort of) and he was going to travel out alone._

_Then rattling sounds came from the outside of their exclusive room. He didn't want to make Alluka worried so he didn't turn on the lights and decided to just peek outside. After made sure there's no opening for any culprit to come in to Alluka, he slowly slid the door open and closed it again when he was outside._

_He yelped when a hand jerked him back, dragged him until he moved into a room beside Alluka's._

_When he was about to scowl and kill the dragger, a hand once again stopped his movements. It was so fast and it meant this guy wasn't an ordinary man._

_And it wasn't._

_Killua would recognize that voice anywhere._

"_Killua, it's me.")_

And that explained everything.

Killua does not have any grudge to Gon, the man before him, the man with spiky jet black hair scrunching upwards like his ego (Killua laughs inside) with his black tank top. He still has one of those green short pants but this time it isn't short but a bit longer, about third quarter of his legs. Overall Gon's appearance doesn't really change from last time he saw him, parting ways with his dad, Ging. Only now he's taller but still shorter than him.

Back to the main story, so yeah, Killua does not hold grudge against Gon. However the damage he had done in Chimera part made him uneasy to see his friend again.

_Friends, do they still can be called that?_

Killua refuses to look at Gon's eyes as he knows that those eyes can look at any lie he tries to make and those eyes, those eyes are good for _pleading_.

But this silence is a bit uncomfortable for him, so he decides to speak.

"…how did you find me?"

Gon smiles. Maybe he is relieved that Killua still wants to talk to him. At least asks something even though he does not as cheerful as he used too. But this question is enough. Besides, they still get plenty more time before the train reaches their destination.

"It's easy. I was hunting in the forest that this train crossed and I just happened to smell your scent. Thus I followed you here," Gon giggles, "…and quite surprised seeing you asleep with your sister, Alluka. She has grown beautifully!"

"Hey, watch it."

"Yeah, I know, you sister-complex. I won't target her. Ah, then after seeing you, I thought you would be on your guard when something didn't feel right so I made a ruckus outside and it worked."

_Oh, so that's the source of the rattling sound._

"And you finally came out! I was so happy and in a second I almost forgot my purpose so I quickly grabbed and dragged you before you knew it was me, I wanted to make it as a surprise," he blushes, "…and it worked! Again! You should see what face you made when you knew it was me!"

"…why don't we talk there? Inside my room, with Alluka?"

"Nah, I want this to be private. It's been awhile since we talked together alone."

"You make that sounds weird."

Killua doesn't like this. He doesn't like Gon being all carefree and honest. That honesty can kill him. _Together alone?_ He fidgets nervously. It _is _weird.

"…maybe it really is weird after all, but I don't mind."

Gon eyes Killua, locking him in sight and forces him to look back. Wrong decision though, because Gon does that again, that puppy stare. He feels his breath hitches.

"What are you saying—"

"And moreover, I really want us to be together always."

Killua closes his blue eyes and shakes his head. "No you don't. We parted ways."

"And reunited! Look at me, Killua. Now I'm with you."

Killua almost rips the cover of his seat. "No, it's surreal."

Gon sighs. "You're so stubborn aren't you?"

Killua does not answer. He's seventeen years old now, too old to not knowing that what Gon said is true. So he chooses to stay silent and tightens his grip on the couch.

Gon observes Killua. Killua too, are not changing significantly. His silver colored hair are glowing, reflecting the moonlight. And his skin is as pale as ever. Killua is wearing a dark blue sweater and white jeans. It's an odd combination for Gon but he can live with it. He notices how long Killua's eyelashes are and how those blue eyes look so fragile. Killua's stubbornness also doesn't change. They are already seventeen so something has to change. Gon inhales deeply before reaching out to touch Killua's trembling hands.

"Hey, Kill—"

"I don't hate you."

"…" Gon stops before he can reach Killua and pulls back his hand, listening.

"I don't hate you but I still feel insecure," Killua swallows. "After everything we—I've been through, I thought about you, repeatedly."

Gon sees how Killua's body shakes and he is almost certain that inside those closed eyes, tears start to pool. He feels guilty, but he keeps silent.

"…you don't know what I've been through."

Gon straightens his back against the couch. Is this the time when Killua tells him everything? He wants to hear Killua's story after all. Just a trigger and he can hear all of his complaints. Just one.

"I know, Killua."

"No! Since the beginning you don't!"

_There, that should do it._

"I—I gave up on getting in Netero's game because of my bloodlust. I almost killed him and you didn't know that I killed two people outside did you? I was a dangerous being, Gon, and I was afraid."

"…"

"Illumi brought back memories about me as an assassin and I knew that I still couldn't control my urge to kill; it's still there. I was afraid I would kill you. And I betrayed our newly made friendship just because I let you die on Illumi's hand. I came back to home and decided that it would be proper if I got into the punishment chamber. I let Milluki hit me because I deserved it."

"…"

"In Sky Arena, it was true that nothing went wrong except your broken arm. I was angry and I tried to protect you. I didn't want anything bad happened to you so I threatened that Sadaso. He almost peed his pants I'm sure. And I was glad that Hisoka didn't kill you. I didn't want you to die."

"…"

"I enjoyed myself in Whale Island. Your family was warm and welcoming. I want to protect them too. And I was happy when you offered me to be together."

"The offer is still there."

"I know. I want it, Gon, badly. But then your dad came up with that tape. Since that, my life and yours changed dramatically into a darker ones!"

Gon hears Killua sobs. He wants nothing else besides hugging his best friend, comforting him, making him relax again.

"…the time when we met Kaito, I didn't know…I didn't know that I would do something so ridiculously stupid by leaving him alone with Pitou while I took you far away from there. You didn't—you had no idea how I felt so guilty and I forced myself to believe in you that Kaito's still alive! And when I saw Kaito and you, I-I-I didn't know what to say! It was partly my fault—no, it was all my fault!"

"…Killua…"

"You! YOU! You didn't know how devastated I was, tried to search, make out anything, pleading anyone just to take you back from the abyss because I CAN'T! I failed to bring you back! You know, I even asked Palm to help you," Killua snaps his eyes open. His tears splatters about because of the sudden movement. "And when I saw you at the forest, my heart stopped. You looked so different, _terrifying_."

"…that's…"

"When Pitou took off your arm, I screamed. I almost stabbed myself because _that was my fault_. And when finally you blew up that cat…I—I trembled when I touched you. You were so weak, almost didn't breathe. I-I was scared Gon! I cried! I-I-I tried my best not to break down and commit suicide, a-and I succeeded in carried you back. When I saw you through that glass, you were covered in this white sheet, I thought I wouldn't be seeing you again, but…"

"But you found a way."

"Yes. Yes, I remembered about Alluka. I used _kanmuru_ to get back to my house. I searched for Alluka and brought her to you. It was a hard task because I was blocked. But it's okay because I reached you. And when Alluka asked for me to show your hand—when I touched and got your hand out, I was horrified…"

"…was it that bad?"

"It's very bad, Gon. Your arm—it shrunk, it got thinner and your skin, it looked burned. It looked terrible and I was afraid, afraid that I was already too late, except not. Alluka healed you. She finished and you looked back to normal. I…"

"…"

"I cried. Silently," Killua smiles weakly and his tears begin to stream out making small rivers on his cheeks, "…I thought I had lost a friend, but it seemed that I was wrong. I was so happy you make it out alive, despite of Alluka's help. I was proud you hung on until the end, and I was so, so relieved when I saw your chest slowly rising and falling normally."

"…"

"I took my time and I knew you would wake up soon, searching for your dad. So I secretly hugged you," Killua admits, "…and I poured all my feelings in that hug. For me, your warmth is everything. I could live as long as you live."

He sobs again and averts his gaze to his jeans. He notices how his tears make dark stains on the fabric and chuckles.

"You must think that I'm overreacting, huh…?"

Gon wants to punch his own face. He can hear it clearly how Killua is fully vulnerable and fragile at this point and he doesn't want to see it any longer.

Killua doesn't move and wipes his tears several times but the tears are always there, building up and fall down. His face flushes red because of all those emotions he let out.

"Killua," Gon whispers gently, "…can I sit next to you?"

No answer comes out from that trembling lips, but a small nod and a little body shift tell Gon that it's okay.

Gon stands up and slowly walks to Killua and sits next to him. He doesn't really dare to do anything because he's afraid that he will startle Killua but then again, if he doesn't do anything Killua will forever be sobbing and problem won't be solved.

He shifts gently so their shoulder touch each other. Killua jolts and Gon notices that but the sliver haired doesn't move away so Gon takes it as a sign to continue whatever Gon is planning to do.

Gon lifts his hand and grabs Killua's which is covering his face entirely. He can see Killua's puffy eyes and flushed, wet cheeks. _He sure is crying a lot_. Gon smiles.

"…I've been telling you lies," Gon says in his softest voice to calm Killua down.

"Yeah, you always lie—"

"No, I mean, my story."

"…what do you mean…?" Killua looks at Gon, dumbfounded.

"…I knew those all along. Your burden, your presence, your help. I always knew. Especially when you took me away from Kaito and when you and Alluka healed me."

"…you're lying," Killua whimpers. Gon just says things that can comfort him, that's all.

The shorter boy pouts however doesn't retort back. Instead he just puts his arms to make a blanket around Killua's body, making a warm layer around the silver haired boy. "You are my first and the best friend I ever had, so let me say this, I can understand your feeling," Gon giggles. "I know that you had a quite a hard time—"

"Very. Very hard."

"…you had a _very_ hard time, and I understand why you are mad at me right now."

"I'm not mad, I'm just…"

"Mad or confused or not ready, I still want to tell you that I know about your doing," Gon huffs, "…inside my hospital room, it was so dark, I couldn't see anything and all my body felt hurt. It happened in such a long time, but then I felt something warm. It must be your hand, hearing all your stories earlier, and it pulled my hand out from the blanket. It hurt like hell when my skin made contact with fresh air." Gon winches, remembering how it felt like.

Killua mumbles a sorry, but Gon shakes his head. "It's not your fault, Alluka needed to hold me so she could heal me so I bear with it. I remembered the way you held my hand. You were trembling and I could even hear your breath hitching and feel a jerk on my hand, probably because you were shocked to see what I looked like."

"…it's scary…"

"I know. I understand that. And this is where I lied and you were wrong. I lied that I 'didn't know anything and just woke up' and you were wrong about me not knowing you were there when I slowly awoke."

Killua shifts so they are now facing each other. He lifts his face in confusion.

"I touched my shirt and it was wet, either it was because of sweat or something warm; tears. And I knew it was tears because sweat wouldn't gather in one place only. I only had few who would cry for me—I had many friends but they were all grown up, so I concluded that it was you."

Gon chuckles and smiles again softly. His hands grip Killua's, flooding the other with his emotions.

"…After knowing that you were there, I felt awful. I did awful things, said awful words, and dismissed you when I only focused on revenge. I gripped my sheet so hard, you know, because I was afraid you had left me. But then I felt a presence."

"…" Killua looks away.

"…I didn't know about Alluka but I assumed she was going somewhere else, probably toilet, but I felt one person standing in front of the door, outside," Gon touches Killua's burning cheeks now, bringing that face back to his sight. "It was you standing there, you never leave me and I was amazed; I was amazed on how you could still be with me after what I had done. So I whispered an apology from inside. The presence then left."

"…mm."

"You must've heard it because when I met you again you claimed that I already apologize to you. That was embarrassing you know."

"…serves you right," Killua snorts.

"Yeah, I deserve it, after what I had done!" Gon laughs. Then his expression becomes soft again. He looks at Killua's face, a bit shy. "…will you forgive me though?"

"I…" Killua gulps and looks down, "…I always forgive you," he whispers. "I can't be mad at you for long time."

"Thank you Killua," Gon smiles fondly and shifts back. He opens his arms and catches Killua's attention.

"What are you doing, Gon?"

"Do you still love me now?

"Lo—LOVE?! W-What are you saying Gon!"

"You know, for these days when you weren't around I kept thinking about you, how fun was our activities and I'd like to repeat that again," Gon admits.

"I don't want to repeat the Kaito part…"

"I don't want to either. C'mon, you know what I mean by that don't you?"

"…I don't know if I love you," Killua moves, his back touches the window. "I…we are both guys and it is just…weird…right?"

"Love doesn't have boundaries."

Killua blushes. How can Gon say something ridiculously embarrassing without getting red? "But…I…"

"Then let me rephrase it. Can I still be your friend?"

Killua looks at the opened arms. He misses that warmth on his skin, he misses that face, and he misses _Gon_. With their opened feelings and after telling the truth behind the past nothing can stand between that warm hug anymore, nothing.

Killua sobs and hugs Gon, feeling those warm arms wrap themselves around him. He doesn't want to let go.

"I miss you so much, Gon," he sobs against Gon's shoulder, "…you don't know how I miss you, how I long for your normal self again…"

"…I know." Gon tightens his hug and buries his face to Killua's silver hair.

"…I want to be with you, I want to do fun things with you, just… Just don't do reckless things anymore, don't…don't lose yourself again, please," Killua cries, Gon's shoulder is now soaked with his tears but he doesn't have time to care for that _now_, "…please, please, please don't say you'll leave me. Don't go far away, please…"

Gon rubs Killua's back, trying to make all those muscles relax. Looking from his eyes, Killua looks so fragile and small (despite their actual heights). The way he curls inside Gon's protective arms like a worm inside a cocoon proves that he's still a child inside and needs assurance. Gon peppers Killua's head with light kisses. "I won't," he says.

"Promise me. Promise me that you won't—wait. Don't promise me. You always broke your promise," Killua wipes his tears only to find more.

Gon smiles bitterly at the said sentence. "I'll prove it to you by my actions, then."

Killua composes himself and backs away. "Thank you. Sorry for your shoulder…"

"It's okay. Hey Killua?"

"…Hmm?"

"About what I asked earlier, can I try something on you?"

"About what…?"

"About whether you love me or not," Gon smirks and moves himself to get closer to Killua.

Killua bursts into a blushing mess and squeaks softly. "How can you say that? A-Anyway, no!"

"Just one thing. One thing only!"

"Uhh…"

Gon puffs his cheeks and when he can't hold anymore his hands reached Killua's waist, pulling him closer for a _kiss_.

"?!" Killua is startled and trying his hard to break free, however Gon is stronger; plus Gon's tongues is now licking on Killua's lips, asking for permission. Killua's vision becomes blurry and he almost lost his footing, even his face looks like he's going through some kind of fever as it reddens. He involuntary opens his mouth and Gon's tongue immediately invades his cavern, licking on every corner. Killua presses himself against Gon, his blue eyes rolls back as strange feelings begin to burst.

Gon is satisfied when he hears a soft squeak from Killua, who is panting heavily beneath him. He successfully traps the taller boy under him and after making sure there is no way to go, he continues, nibbling on Killua's collarbone as his hands making their way downward, to the obviously looking bulge in his pants.

Killua startles when Gon touches the bulge ever so gently and fondles it carefully like it's going to break at the slightest pressure. Well it might though. He closes his eyes, trying to calm down with thinking about various disgusting thoughts however fails miserably when Gon rubs the palm on the hilt. Even though his restrained cock is still covered by fabric, it's fairly enough for him to feel the friction and if Gon keeps doing that, he will come in no time, probably.

"You could just come," Gon whispers.

Killua almost does just _that_ with a hard buck towards Gon's hands but he is pressed down gently by the same hand which caress him and his anger comes to surface. However he shuts his mouth after seeing Gon's face. _He's in the mood for teasing_.

"But I won't let you, yet," he continues.

"Shut up Gon, continue or else," Killua threats Gon with his raspy voice.

Gon giggles. "See? You want this as much as I do."

"S-So what?!"

"So," Gon bucks _his_ hips suddenly earning a loud moan from Killua's lips, "we are going to do this _my_ way."

The way those words sound makes Killua shivers with anticipation. It certainly gives him some sparks and erotic feelings inside his belly; he lets out a stifled moan and shuts his eyes. Seeing Gon while he is in this state makes him feel vulnerable and it is embarrassing for an assassin like himself. However something piques his interest. What is Gon's way? He breathes.

"Go—"

A finger caressed his ass makes him shivers and stops abruptly. His eyes widened in fear of what will possibly come next. He has never done this before—he doesn't know about Gon and he doesn't really want to know—and this makes him uncomfortable, uneasy as he grabs Gon's hand and shakes his head.

Gon, however, has something else in his mind. He understands that being their first time things will get difficult but he is determined to do everything he can to satisfy both Killua and him. He shushes Killua and whispers sweet things to his ears. He smiles when the hold on his hand slowly fades away. He also can feel Killua's trembling. He lowers Killua's pants and frees his throbbing member out.

Killua flinches and curses a bit when his cock touches cold air directly. But soon heat comes over when Gon's finger arrives at the entrance. Entrance of _what_ he is still unsure but…he can guess. He's not that stupid. _Will it fit though?_ Killua doubts. He peeks at Gon's _thing_ and _damn the thing is fairly big_, at least for him. He gulps twice and looks at Gon's face, trying to look for any uncertainity. But he finds none.

Gon hums. He has to prepare Killua or it wil going to hurt, he's sure. He had enough knowledge from the pervert Hisoka who he met days ago and he was forced to listen at his sex life. Gon winches. He knows Hisoka still has his thing about him and he definitely has interest in Killua too, but he won't let him. He circles Killua's entrance and pulls a finger softly, trying not to hurt the silver haired boy beneath.

Killua gasps. The sudden intruder is so uncomfortable he almost pukes. But this is Gon's. He learns how to let it go. He takes a deep breath before stuttering to get it out. His face must be so red right now, he can feel the heat. His body is all sweaty even though he is not running or doing hard exercises. His vision becomes blurry and everything doesn't seem to be clear. Plus, when Gon finally finds _the spot_.

"AH!"

Gon pauses for a moment. Before him, Killua spasms and his face shows something rather strange—is it pleasure or pain, he isn't sure.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?"

It doesn't hurt. Killua shakes his head. "But it's strange…"

"Strange? Oh, so that's where…"

"Wh-where what? Gon—ahh!"

Gon licks his lips and moves forward, totally locking Killua in place, not giving any room to shift as he leans his body to Killua's. It is certainly Killua's prostate and it's good that he already finds it so fast because he can't hold himself anymore. He has to make Killua _his_.

After multiple times of jabbing into that spot, Killua arches his back ready to let his load out but Gon still forbids him to. He senses frustration; his member starts to hurt and swell and if he doesn't let his load out—he doesn't know, maybe he will die. Killua opens his blue eyes and glares at the spikey haired boy in front of him with demanding expression.

"Quit teasing Gon," he whispers huskily. "Or I can leave you now and go fuck myself."

It is not a blank threat—Gon is close enough to know that Killua really means it. He smirks at Killua and pulls his finger out. "It's still one finger. Maybe you should take more don't you think?"

"No need, dork," the silver haired growls, "…I can take it. I'm not fragile."

"You sure?"

"Yes," he hisses, "…now do it or _else_."

Gon feels amused with Killua. "And for a moment ago you said you didn't love me and tried to get away," he says as he pulls off his trousers, releasing his painful throbbing cock, "…and I disagree at you being _not fragile_. You _are_. You have to see your face when you scowled me earlier."

"It's…it's just…"

"Yeah I know. Now, um… How are we going to do this? Lift your hips a bit, Killua."

Killua obliges and slowly reaching out for his hips and lifting them up in the air. He places his legs on Gon's shoulder. This position though, makes him shy because Gon can see practically _everything_. His weeping cock twitches sensing Gon's glare. He whimpers.

"St…stop looking…"

"How am I going to do _that_? You're so gorgeous."

"St…stop…"

"Mm, I want to taste you just one more time…" Gon lowers his head and gives Killua's cock a light lick. Killua bites back a moan and he squirms. Gon sees how Killua's breathing becomes erratic, his body trembles, drool begins to pool. His chuckles send vibration to Killua and he squeaks. Gon prepares himself, coating his member with fair amount of lube which appears from nowhere (someone must left it inside the train). "Are you ready? Killua."

Killua nods slowly. He opens his eyes. He has to see this. _He has to see when he and Gon finally unite._

Slowly, Gon pushes inside the warm cave. Every muscles inside Killua throbs, twitches, and constricts, pulling him even further inside. He groans at the feeling in unison with Killua's moan. It is so full and it's painful but also pleasurable. Gon wiggles his waist a bit and soon Killua is a moaning mess.

Gon picks up the pace, seems happy when Killua makes staccatos of 'ah, ah, ah's.

"You…feels…amazing… I can't help…it… I want to get rough…"

"W-What…? N-No, you c-can't…ah, ah!"

Killua swallows another moan as he, again, arches his back. He knows he bounces up and down against the couch inside the room and it embarrasses him, moreover because he likes it. And actually rough isn't giving him any trouble at all. But still, it's a bit frightening. This is his first time and he doesn't know what to expect from Gon, who is, he knows, a thickheaded man. And more to his suspiciousness, Gon slams his cock against Killua to that spot making him sees stars and shrieks.

"AHH! AHH!"

"Hmm, your voice… Killua…"

"G-Gon st-stop, stop, this is b-bad—ahhh!"

"Want to cum?"

Killua nods. Gon has to let him this time or he will die literally.

"How sweet Killua, but you have to wait for me."

"W-What? What? AHH!"

Gon holds Killua's member and seizes it, giving it a gentle pressure enough to hold his cum in. Killua moans and tries to get off, his blue eyes look more pleading than killing. Gon laughs, enjoying the sight of a popular assassin begs mercy underneath him. It gives him thrill.

"S-So…selfish…ah! Mm…"

"Yes, I am selfish," Gon whispers, bending down so he can hug Killua and make his cock penetrates deeper. "And I won't let you leave me again, because I'm selfish."

Before Killua can say more insults his vision goes white as Gon gives him a particular hard jab against his prostate. The movement sends thousands needles of pleasure and makes stars inside his head. He doesn't even know whether he says anything or nothing at all. All he knows is that he let out strands after strands of white essence from his member and his mouth opens, his hands try to get hold from anything.

Gon winches when Killua's claw embeds themselves to his skin. However he accepts those, thinking that those claws will give him marks to remember what they had done. He licks his lips. Killua will be as red as tomato when he sees the scars. But he must concentrate at this one moment first. He grunts and bucks his hips one more time before he too sees stars and pours his seed into Killua's inside.

They stay like that for some minutes, letting their limbs tangle onto each other. Gon's breath fans Killua's face, it smells like toothpaste and chocolate. Killua gulps and closes his eyes, giving his body a chance to relax and lazily hums. The feeling of semen inside him isn't exactly pleasant and he feels sticky all over his body but he can cope with that. His eyes wanders to Gon who is still laying on top. Gently, he shakes the other body until Gon wakes up.

"Gon, Gon get off, you're heavy…"

"…uh…oh—oh! I'm sorry! Wait," Gon stutters and this time it is his turn to blush. He gets up in a split second, making a soft friction between him and Killua especially because they are not yet separated. Killua gasps and it only drives Gon to do _more._

Killua notices those eyes. The way those brown eyes look at him. Killua shivers and involuntarily lets out a whimper.

Gon almost bends down, taking him again, but—

"Uh-ehm."

Both boys freeze.

"I believe you're having fun too much already…brother."

Killua is in shock and yelps. "ALLUKA! I'M SORRY DID I WAKE YOU UP?! OF COURSE I DID, HOLD ON—ahh!"

Gon chuckles darkly. Killua's movements make Gon's cock shifts inside which of course giving Killua sparks.

Alluka sighs and for seconds later he laughs too. "Oh forget it, I'm glad you're enjoying the trip brother." She walks towards Killua and laughs again when she sees her brother's panting face. "…how did it feel like? Magnificent?"

Killua's face reddens and Gon laughs.

"Sorry about this, Alluka. I hope you don't mind me _invading_ your brother," Gon winks.

Alluka giggles. "Not at all! Please, help yourself. Oh, and brother?"

"W-What…?"

"I'm okay, I can go back home by myself. I am a Zoldyck too so don't worry about me."

Killua hesitates. "…are you sure?"

"Yes. Now! Please Gon-san, continue with what you are trying to do," Alluka winks back to Gon and gracefully glides to her own room.

Gon licks his lips and growls lowly. "You sister sure knows."

"…uhh…."

"You won't mind if I continue right?"

"Uuhhhhh…!"

**-end-**

* * *

_Yep. What do you think? Please leave reviews or like the story!  
_

_Sorry if there're mistakes, nobody's perfect! lol sorry for the lame excuse._

_Oh and I may or may not write another HxH fic,still waiting for another trigger to write down another one :p_

_I do hope you will enjoy my K fic or KuroBas fic! if you want, please check them out!_


End file.
